


:recollections

by nemutaisame



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemutaisame/pseuds/nemutaisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Tokyo Ghoul:re</p>
            </blockquote>





	:recollections

"M-Maman?" The investigator calls out hesitantly, attempting not to allow the fear in her voice show. The entire squad was worried, but of course they made Saiko of all people consult their bedridden mentor. When no reply was heard, she knocked on the door gently, as if it were to crumble under the weight of her fist. Once again, no reply. "I'm coming in Maman..." She mumbles, opening the door slowly.

To her surprise, in the dim light, she could sense her beloved mentor and caretaker; curled up miserably in his own blankets. It concerned her, of course. And the fact that he omitted no noise didn't help the tense atmosphere. "You OK, Maman..?" The girl asks softly, afraid of enraging the half ghoul in the blankets. She crept closer and closer to the bed, just now noticing the scattered paperwork and books on his desk. It wasn't like him to leave his things so unorganized. Looking closer, the girl could now see that the blankets were swiftly moving up and down- though not very abruptly. A heavy and course voice could be heard breathing.

"Um... Maman, wanna watch anime with me? I got some new seasons and stuff..." Saiko queried, tapping the mass on the bed (hopefully on the shoulder or back. Anywhere else would be awkward). After a few heavy breaths and loud sniffs(?), a barely audible voice then replied, "I'm not in the mood, Saiko-chan. Maybe next time?" It grumbled in response to her question. No doubt was this her broken and tattered mentor speaking. After the Okuma operation, he seemed gloomy, almost extremely sullen everyday. He hadn't left his room, he hadn't spoken to his underlings, he hadn't cooked, he hadn't eaten, he hadn't cleaned...everyone was worried. On top of it all, it had been two weeks- the entire squad was worried.

"I'll try to make breakfast so uh...we'll all be back soon with your food!" Saiko announces, slamming the door shut maybe a little too loudly. Once out of the gloomy room, she pants heavily, worrying the others (maybe except Urie). "How is he, Saiko?" The dark skinned boy asks, rushing over to the blue haired girl. "Maman is..." She starts, her voice trailing off.

-

"Where is..?" A quiet voice whispers out, his deep and coarse voice echoing in the large checkered room. Chained to a chair, Haise awaits his imminent doom. "Kaneki? Who's that?" A broad shouldered man cackles manically, a rusted wrench in his hands. Upon seeing this "tool", Haise struggles frantically against the chains, shaking around the frail wooden chair he was bound to. Attempting to call out, the newly recruited investigator begins to choke at the sensation of something tickling the inside of his cochlea. Gagging up his own blood, Haise begins to laugh, the broad shouldered man obviously finding amusement in this session. 

Looking up slowly, the investigator hears a soft voice calling out to him. A pang of shock hits him upon noticing who this person was. A beautiful purple haired woman, standing beside a small boy with snow white hair. "You're new here." The younger of the two new figures comments with a mischievous chuckle. 

"あそぼう〜"

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy chapter !! Thank you for reading. I will be updating if people are enjoying it ^^


End file.
